Dragon Edge
by InsanityByDefinition
Summary: A series of one-shot drabbles that are minor character based. Manga, anime, AU, standalone or story related.


**Author's Note: **Two years away can really put one off; just barely remembered how to work uploading this story. So, hello to all to those who know me and newcomers. This is something just to me back in the writing mood again and for my favorite minor character, Ryuuzaki. **Dragon Edge** will simply be of one-shot drabbles; whether it's Manga, Anime, AU, standalone or story-related, whatever suits my mood in posting. As Ryuuzaki is a minor, expect OC appearances regardless if you like them or not. So, carry on and I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, paying college tuition would be nothing but chump change to me.

* * *

**Possession.**

She knows better than to claim that Shion belongs to her. The mere insinuation of it hails blasphemy. Anyone thinking they can control Shion clearly has little idea of who they are dealing with. Shion is untameable; wild, free-spirited, and above all, absolutely alpha-male aggressive. Very seldom does Shion relinquish control to anyone, even her. He makes a point to let-it-be-known that it is _he_ who decides his life and_ he_ will live it the way he wants to. Fair enough. But she knows him too well. While he may buckle and bite at the hand that tries to contain him, Shion appreciates compromise. This is where she - unknowingly - manipulates the lingo and skips ahead to that small, elite group of people Shion listens to unconditionally.

His mother will never, _ever_ be last on that list. Shion loved - still loves - his mother. No one else will take her place. Understandably, she has no problem with this; she has high respect towards the late Ryuuzaki woman. But the point still remains: he needs structure and she is next on that list to make sure he gets it. So she takes the reins in guiding him, helping him stay true to himself without giving in to the burdens that he continuously shoulders- something she hopes to rectify as it frustrates her to no end - and keeping him in check.

As she is the only one who strongly cares enough to make sure he's okay. To make sure he's alright and that he still smiles - _he barely does it anymore and it scares her_. To make sure that he knows that someone is aware of his presence. To make sure that he is still loved and _wanted_.

So when the time comes to where he wants to branch off, she won't stand in the way of his happiness. Regardless of her own self-conflicts, she will watch from afar, stonewalling her feelings that wail in despair at the very idea of him finding happiness with someone else other than her. But she refuses to think about it now.

His head buries into the crook of her neck. She doesn't need to look to see the empty, blank stare his eyes hold ignorant to the world around him. Her arms cradle his body in a firm but soft grip against her own. She whispers gentle words in the shell of his ear, dismissing whether or not he is coherent enough to understand them. Fingers comb through thick, soft brown locks from the crown of his head to his nape and repeat the motion. Sighing inaudibly, she rests her cheek on top of his head.

The future will come when it comes, but the present is now. However, he is here, in her arms, in her company. Her best friend, her other half; he is _hers_. Granted, if Shion does decide to move on, she'll shut off her desires and let him go with a blessing.

Still...

God forbid if the new girl isn't prepared, there will be consequences to pay and blood will _fucking_ run.

* * *

**Corner of Insanity** (A tiny place where the authoress gives behind the scenes commentary or talks mumbo-jumbo)

The title **Dragon Edge** comes from the translation of Ryuuzaki's name. Typically it comes as 'dragon cape/edge' but that made no sense to me, so I went with the other translation of 'dragon edge.' That, and it sounds cooler. This drabble may not make sense at first, considering I don't have the _main_ story out yet, but it'll make sense later and you don't have to read it to the point.

I don't know if the name will stick; just simply trying it out (as I can never decide on a single name for once). And thanks to **Anshu**, whom had a _very_ early sneak peek at two of my stories for this and encouraged me to get them out.

Thanks to you guys and please, review!


End file.
